


Scorpius' Smile

by AsgardianWanderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianWanderer/pseuds/AsgardianWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on a snowy winter day in his fourth year at Hogwarts that Albus felt like his life went spiraling into a hellhole of misery and despair. And it only took several seconds.<br/>Cursed Child spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpius' Smile

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard this before. Disappointed by the ending of The Cursed Child, so I'm replenishing my supplies of Scorpius and Albus who are happy and in love.  
> Also this is, like, my second time writing a HP fanfic, after, like, several years, so I'm kinda new. Hi.

It was on a snowy winter day in his fourth year at Hogwarts that Albus felt like his life went spiraling into a hellhole of misery and despair. And it only took several seconds.

He felt good after Christmas break, which Scorpius was finally allowed to spend at the Potters’ house. Suffice it to say, Harry and Ginny had needed to make a number of repairs here and there after the two boys’ escapades, most of which were incited by Scorpius’ newfound adventurous streak. Their mischief hadn’t caused anything like a reappearance of Voldemort Day, Albus had argued to his parents, and this earned him a slightly mitigated punishment.

The holidays revealed not only a new version of Albus and Scorpius, but also a happier version of Albus and his family. The moments with his dad felt less tense, and both Slytherins had managed to reach a relative truce with James and Rose, spending time with them while Lily and Hugo played together. The closeness to Rose—a novelty for Scorpius—made him giddier than ever, and their interests turned out to be quite similar, especially in the reading department. When yet another one of Rose’s charming phrases made Scorpius grin like an idiot, more often than not, Albus found himself wishing he could wipe that grin off his friend’s face.

He did just that in a crowded Hogwarts courtyard on the fateful winter day, pressing his lips lightly against Scorpius’.

The kiss didn’t attract too much attention, although some people turned their way and started whispering to each other. Oblivious to them, Albus felt a grave silence suffocating him as he waited for Scorpius’ reply.

“Um. Hi. Oh. Wow,” was all Scorpius managed at first, touching his lips. “Huh. Kiss. Do we do that? Is that a thing?”

That, a shout from the crowd containing the word ‘queer’, and the more or less outraged look on James’ face, which Albus spotted in the crowd, had been enough to make Albus run away from the place faster than he would from an agitated Trolley Witch. He fled to the nearest unused classroom, hiding beneath his stolen Invisibility Cloak and excusing the prickling feeling in his eyes as the effect of the icy air.

Hellhole. Misery. Despair. Then again, a living queer oddball stumbling out of his closet was better than being a very dead Moaning Myrtle stuck in a bathroom, right?

Right?

James found him incredibly fast; Albus had a suspicion his brother had managed to create some sort of analogue of the Marauder's Map. Because Albus was just as unanxious and dreadless as Scorpius was, he stood and faced James, his gaze steady, prepared for whatever blow came his way.

He didn’t expect James’ smile.

“That asshole Francis won’t be shouting any bullshit at you anymore,” James announced. “He’s too busy dangling upside down in the air.”

It seemed like James didn’t expect Albus’ hug. He hugged him back nonetheless.

“And…” Albus started. “Scorpius?”

“Needs the best friend that just kissed him—and ran away,” James said, trying and failing to confiscate his Invisibility Cloak.  “Don’t take it the wrong way, but I wouldn’t fancy anyone with an attitude like that.”

James received a light shove and a quick "See you" from his younger brother as he left. It took a while for Albus to locate Scorpius… who turned out to be talking to Rose in an empty corridor. She smiled at Scorpius, hugged him and left. Al stood motionless for a while, before making himself approach his—hopefully still—best friend.

They stood in silence, appraising each other, until Scorpius smiled.

That stupid smile.

He said,

“That would… be a  _really_  new version of us, wouldn't it? Like, innovative.”

Albus’ gaze didn’t falter; his voice did.

“Just forget it, Scorp. It was—I was—I know you and Rose—”

“Are friends. She just confirmed it,” he said with a shy smile. “And she said I should…” he trailed off, frowning.

“You should—what?”

Scorpius’ answer was an awkward yet firm kiss, which made Albus forget reality completely. It ended way too fast and he longed to kiss Scorpius again.

And again.

“I mean,” Scorpius said, his grin in place, “I don’t mind innovations.”

Albus smiled himself, embracing his friend—boyfriend—then trying and failing to step away, remembering where they were.

“The corridors aren’t always empty,” Albus said.

Scorpius held on.

“Who cares?” he said.

It was at that moment that Albus realized the only thing he truly cared about right now was Scorpius.

The rest of the world, including misery and despair, would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and criticism welcome!


End file.
